Banishment and Exile: Child of Prima
by dragontank1414
Summary: Another Uchiha in Konohakuri, this one an ancestor of two banished uchiha clan members. A child with strength surpassing that of even the most elite, coming from a bloodline of those who are able to harness the raw power of Prima. Spoiler: Naruto is not a hero in this story, as he is ousted from the main picture and comes back as an antagonist, sasuke does not become an antagonist
1. Chapter 1

When Chiria was merely 8 months she was left upon the doorstep of the home of the Third Hokage, late at night. There was no knock on his door, nor was there any noise that alerted him to the child's presence, rather a sensation to go to his front door. Without pause he picked up the little girl, who was sleeping peacefully, holding an envelope. The hokage opened the envelope and inside were two sheets of paper. One sheet was yellowed and withered, with a strange symbol on it. The other was a note, which read: "With respect, we bring you our child, with the hopes you may raise her as your own. There are many sinister individuals that wish to kill us, and giving up our only child was our only option to save her from what will inevitably become of us. If giving her to you causes you or your people future hardships, know that our intention was to save our only child, and that we are sorry. Thank you. PS:Give the contents of this envelope to our child, on her first day of ninja accademy."

Doing as the letter asked, the hokage raised the child, who showed through her todler years to be very unique. Her motor skills were incredible, she could run merely months after the night she was left upon the doorstep of the hokage, who was suprised at how easily she could move around. Her ability to speak took quite a bit of time however, she did not show any ability to speak until the day her brother, Konohamura, first came to live with her and the third only a month before her 4th birthday. She looked at the small baby boy and said "buby", which the third assumed meant baby. From then on, the two grew up together as brother and sister. Chiria would also constantly tease and prank her tutor, Ebisu. This constantly annoyed him, and after forcing Chiria to run laps he would work her hard on her kunia technique. It was on her eighth birthday that she was caught off guard by Konohamura planting an explosive pellet in her cake as a joke and after scraping the cake from her face it was revealed that she had unlocked her first tome of the sharingan. This suprised all the party-goers including the third hokage, who quickly set the ANBU to work, to figure out how such a possibility had come to pass. It took several days but an old scrap of paper was found among the many pieces of info recovered from the Uchiha clan village, an edict, stating that a couple had been sentenced to death for the practicing of kinjitsu, but escaped custody and are considered exiled. It was possible she was a desendant of this couple who were exiled from the Uchiha clan.

On her first day of school, a month following her eighth birthday, the hokage tentatively gave her the contents of the envelope he saved all those years. The ANBU had used every known technique in order to scan it for seals or a hidden message. Yet they found none, so they gave her the envelope, and though they left her alone they were still watching her closely. She read the letter, then frowned and touched the symbol on the withered, old yellow parchment and she felt herself being pulled into the symbol which quickly expanded before her eyes, though to the onlookers, she had not changed one bit, nor had the parchment. She blacked out, but awakened soon after in a darkened expanse that slowly molded to her bedroom at the hokage's house, complete with her collection of cerimonial ninja tools and other unique curios. The door to her room opened and a tall, blonde young woman walked in holding the hand of a slightly taller, black haired, thin and tone man. They both smiled and walked to her slowly, embracing her. She did not hesitate to hug back as this embracing felt normal. She held on to them and felt a strange longing, then they broke the embrace and stroked back her long black hair, staring into her green eyes. "We have missed you so much sweetheart" said the gentleman, to which the woman adds "You were so young when we left you in the care of the hokage. We have watched and waited for this day.". Chiria tilted her head a little, then smiled wide "Mom! Dad!". She hugged them again, giggling. They stroked her hair again softly and the man sighs "We are sorry we left you all these years but we did what we had to my dear, to protect you. But now we can be together, anytime you wish it love. Because we have alot of training to do together."

"Training?". Chiria looked a little confused, her mother touched her shoulder softly, "Dear, we have to ready you for what is to come. There will be a terrible war, and you are one of few that can bring light to the coming darkness. There will be casualties but far fewer than if any other was to partake in the mission to save the ninja world from destruction. Our intervention will alter the course of time irrepairily, but its all nessicary.". Chiria nods, "So where do we start?". Her father opens his arms wide, "This is Prima. The world that your great-grandmother and great-grandfather discovered at a young age. Through forrbidden techniques she found this world and she came to call it home. Limitless elemental energy she can channel into powerful attacks. Access to powers that the ninja world had never before seen. Near limitless knowledge and incite into the future. This world is also home to those who learn to focus their body into a conduit of Primal energy, the energy of this plane.". "Why the name Prima dad?". "Well dear, because of how old it is. Its made up of a very old natural energy, energy left from ancient trees, plants and animals that left behind a more powerful chakra essence.". She nods and smiles "So, we get to train together? This will be so much fun! What technique are you going to teach me first? Fireball technique? Lightning release?". He shakes his head "Meditation.". She hangs her head "Sounds boring. Okay then... lets medatation." They sit together and her mother smiles "Just focus on your center. On the heart of all your chakra flow."

After leaving Prima she awoke in her bed in her bedroom. She had no idea how she got there, must of been her parents doing. She got up and grabbed her ninja equipment, because one look outside revealed that it was almost midday, at least a few hours had passed since she had been given the letter from her parents. This would give her just enough time to get to school, for the two hour orientation and curiculum lesson. She ran the whole way there. Once there she joined the crowd of children and adults outside. Many she reconized from around the village, but some like the blonde haired boy, Naruto, were reclusive. Then she locked eyes with the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. She read such hatred from his eyes, forcing her to break eye contact. Such anger for someone so young, she thought to herself. They explored the grounds, the classroom, then they visited the hokage in his office. They recieved a list of techniques to practice at home later on and like that it was over. She looked over the list quickly, it was common entry level techniques, no elemental release techniques. She groaned a little, knowning precisely what her training session tonight would consist of. First on the list was transformation techniques. What a bore for her, she mastered that when she was six. At least tonight would be easy.

She was wrong, as usual, as Ebisu reconized she did not require much training in some areas so he drilled her on her worst overall technique, shadow clone jutsu. All her clones came out misshappen, though very much alive. She was unsure why, but after much training she managed one good clone. Over the following months she trained hard in every aspect of her schooling, showing to be very skilled at hand to hand and weapon combat, and before long her and Sasuke rose as the undeniable heads of the class. Few found this surprising, as the Uchiha were known for their natural talent and intellegence. When they were set to spar against each other, it was no suprise the two were set to take on each other, what was not made apparent was that the sparring match between the two was actually at the behest of the third hokage. They stared across at each other, Sasuke's cold eyes meeting Chiria's warm ones. The teacher explained that they were simply to make contact, and relieved them of their equipment. "No equipment, no ninjutsu, no trying to injure each other. This is a simple sparring match.". Chiria felt this would not be the case.

Sasuke came at her lightning fast but Chiria managed to block his every strike attempt, using her wrists to deflect his hook then a downward palm strike to deflect his kick attempt, but he used this momentum to spin kick her in the chest, pivoting on his left leg. She stumbled back stunned as Sasuke came right at her with a flying kick. She grabbed his foot midair, and twisted it so he faceplanted against the mat. He kicked back with both feet, knocking her back then leaped to his feet. He rushed at her again and both activated their sharigans, neither able to hit the other until a sweep kick by Chiria caught Sasuke behind the knee and he tripped. He spun and tripped Chiria as well, causing her to fall at his side. They both leapt to their feet, once again exchanging blows until Sasuke caught Chiria by her right forearm. Chiria brought up her leg, axe kicked Sasuke in the arms to free herself, then hit Sasuke with a spinning backfist that dazed him. As he stumbled back, he reached for a kunia hidden in his ankle, as did Chiria. They rushed at each other and had their kunia at each others throats when they both froze.

Shikaku Nara, who was among the many parents observing this small informal tourneyment, had both Chiria and Sasuke locked in his shadow possession technique. He forced them both to relinquish their tools, upon which point Iruka steps in "I told you both no tools. This fight goes to neither competitor.". Chiria groans "He pulled his first. I was only defending myself.". Iruka shrugs "While that may be the case you still broke the rules. Had he attempted to use his weapon we would of interviened, and he would of been disqualified. Yet you both cheated, so regardless of who started it, your both disqualified. Go sit with your other peers. Seperate from each other.". They sat at the top of the arena seats and Kakashi came to them, taking Chiria's hand "Come with me dear". She doesn't say a word, mearly follows Kakashi as he leads Chiria to where Sasuke sits, sitting her near him then sitting between them. This upsets both of them, who look away from Kakashi's general direction. He looks at them both "Why is there so much hatred and hostility amongst you both? You are, in reality, family. Last of a dying bloodline. You should both be at least civil towards each other, if nothing else.". Sasuke snorts a little "She's not family, just an exile. Meaningless nobody. Her ancestors, they commited crimes, to attain power, because they were weak and knew no other way. To take shortcuts to attain strength is distainful and shows weakness.". Chiria seethes "And there would still be a clan were it not for your brother, and your weakness to stop him.". Kakashi put out his arms to hold them both back "The crimes of either Sasuke's brother or Chiria's past family is irrelevent. What matters now is that you both stay together. You are family, like it or not. Because in a clan, everyone is part of a family. Uchiha or not, you're konoha ninja, leaf village. And here, we are all family.".

It was at this point they both seen each other as equals. Whether it was the intense battle, Kakashi's speech, or likely both, they became fond of each other. After a while Sasuke even came around to train alongside Chiria, despite Ebisu's protests, who objected to having to deal with three children on a daily basis since Konohamura had begun his training. They practiced fire style jutsu and it wasn't long before they began developing tandem moves. This not only impressed the third but it reinforced his belief that they would make an amazing team. Of course, the third was not the only one watching. As Danzo looked out his window of the ANBU office, he marveled at their abilities, and despite their young age, he felt uneasy about how quickly they were progressing "Barely nine, and both Sasuke and Chiria are capable of harnessing fire rather flawlessly. It takes years to perfect fireball jutsu attacks when one is so young, but together they have mastered it inmere months. If they develop further.. well, they would make quite the addition to my growing collection. A new boost to my already overwelming power. Perhaps... no. Let them grow. Become stronger. I can bide my time. After all, I have all the time in the world.".

Going into the chunin exams, Chiria expected she would encounter no trouble. After all, her parents had given her new abilities that she knew for certain many people had never seen before. She looked to her partners, Sasuke was on her left and Angston was on her right. The big goof drummed his fingers nervously, as Iruka handed out the first part of the chunin exams, the written test. Looking down at her paper, she felt a sense of dread. These mathmatical algorithms were far more advanced than anything she had ever seen. Iruka smiled at them "Good luck, and remmeber, don't let me catch you cheating.". Chiria sighed softly, tying back her long black hair and staring at the paper. This is impossible, she thought. Only way I could figure any of this out is if I cheated. Then she frowned a little, thinking about what Iruka had said "...dont let me catch you cheating." Not a request or an order... but a challenge. She moved a hand in front of her left eye pretending to scratch her forehead and activated the sharigan in her left eye only, staring into Iruka's eye through the slit between her fingers. She searched his mind for the answers and began quickly filling out the answers on her page. Amongst all her classmates she was first done, then she stood and handed her paper to Iruka.

Naruto kicked a rock in the stream. He wasn't at the chunin exams because he never graduated to genin rank. Shunned as always. With Sasuke and that Chiria girl hogging all the attention, stealing the limelight. "And now that they have shunned you away little Naruto, what will you do?" He looked around for the source of the voice "Hello? Who's there?". He hears a chuckle in his head "Silly child, I am apart of you. I am the reason they hate you. The fox that nearly destroyed this village so long ago. Im sealed inside of you.". "So this is all your fault?!". Kurima laughs sadistically "Child, they hate you because they fear me. They fear you. They fear us. We are more powerful than they could ever hope to be. I alone leveled half that pitiful village on my own. Together... together we could level the shinobi world. Bring it to its knees. But we must first learn to work together, to grow stronger together.". Naruto nods "Then they will learn to never ignore me. Believe it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chiria, Angston and Sasuke look across the large forest enclosure. "Okay, so we need to find two more scrolls. No big deal I suppose." Chiria uses her sharingan to scan the area. "I can't detect the scrolls but I can detect the other genin. We should head right down the center, to avoid most of them, for now." Angston shakes his head "I dunno, I'm iching for a fight, and besides, they will all move towards the center and then we will be swarmed. I say we skirt the outside edge and pick a couple fights." Chiria looks up at the 6 foot teen, his clan the Ruikan known for their freakish stature and weapon proficiency. His brown hair was cut short and spiked a little, he was bulkier than even some of the other men in the village. She nods a little "Alright big guy, lets go pick a fight.". As they skirt along the outside of the enclosure, Chiria looks around cautiously, her eyes scanning the chakra signitures and they begin closing in on a strong one. Chiria ducks behind a boulder and sees Gaara, along with his sister Temara and brother Kankuro. Chiria frowns "Sand ninja huh? Interesting." Angston walks out of the bushes towards them slowly and Gaara calmly turns towards him, making Chiria slap her forehead "Baka..."

On each of Angston's arms are several scrolls, one of which he grabs off his right arm, and a very large hammer appears in his hands, a simple rod with a leather grip, attached to a head that has one round, flat surface and the other end is a long spike. Gaara stares at Angston, his face unreadable, and Angston smiles "Who wants to go first?" Gaara makes a sweeping motion with one hand, and sand rises out of his jar and flies at Angston, who stomps on the ground and a large boulder raises up. He swings at it with his hammer, breaking apart the boulder and shards of it fly at Gaara, who's sand protects him. Angston uses the cover of the dust to leap into the air and slam his hammer down on Gaara's sand shield, hitting it with enough force to disrupt the sand and the hammer's head sinks in before Gaara thrusts his hand at Angston's chest and sand blasts him back far. Gaara begins to wrap up Angston who struggles against the strong sand bonding around him. Suddenly Gaara stops as the sand stops Chiria's spinning kick, which was seconds from hitting the back of his head. Angston takes this opening to break free and create a new weapon, a bo staff, which he uses to deflect Temara's close range swipes with her closed fan. Sasuke runs at Kankuro, who jumps up in a tree, leaving his puppet to engage Sasuke in hand to hand.

Gaara didn't even move as the sand blocked Chiria's attacks. She leaped back from Gaara, signing quickly "Lightning Release: Bolt Cannon!". Between her hands forms a small ball of electricity which hits Gaara's sand shield but isn't powerful enough to punch clean through. She dodges to avoid it grabbing her leg just as Angston cries out, Temara using her fan to blast him back with a huge gust of air, leaving cuts all over his body. Sasuke throws a shuriken at Kankuro, who signs quickly and the shuriken stabs him through the chest, he is launched back against a tree. Sasuke, his sharigans looking at the body, reconizes a moment too late that it was a body double before a dagger pierces his back. Chiria hears Sasuke yell out, and is distracted just long enough for Gaara to wrap her in his sand. She squirms and tries to break free, when Gaara holds up his hand "Desert Sand Funeral" He closes his hand and the sand closes around her with incredible force, cracking her bones and she sprays blood from her mouth as he drops her unmoving body to the ground.

Chiria awakens inside Prima, a place she had come to call home. She looks around at the dark expanse, and in the distance she sees a large throne. She walks towards it slowly and when she sees the man sitting on it she kneels before him, bowing. "You need not bow child." She nods and stands. "How am I here? Am I still alive? Is Sasuke and Angston okay? What is going on?" He holds up a hand. "One thing at a time child. I shall use your body as a conduit to heal you and your comrades. Though this is not something I can do easily, so to avoid you suffering defeat in the future, I will be training you, concluding the end of your chinuin exams." Chiria covers her mouth. "That's amazing... I'll be training under the legendary Sage of Six Paths." He stands, smiling. "Yes. But of course if you tell anyone that, they will think you are crazy. This place I created, it is far beyond the understanding of many. So few can sense it, fewer still comprehend it. Upon my death, I brought with me energies from the old world, and what I left behind, what exudes from the tailed beasts, was what gave birth to the new world. But this world is yours and I will show you how to harness it."

As Chiria stands, she stretches out her aching muscles and many of her joints crack audibly. Sasuke stands and rubs the back of his neck where he was stabbed. Angston walks over, greatsword on his shoulder. "Hey, I thought you guys were both dead. Then you, Chiria, emitted some kind of pulse or something and my cuts and whatnot healed. Awesome". She nods "It's a new trick I learned, to heal heavy injuries." Sasuke looks around "We need to find those scrolls and complete this part of our exams." Chiria nods and they both go leaping through the trees with Angston following on the ground. Angston smiles when they run into a clearing and three children from the land of water are fighting the sound ninja. He crashes right through them all, taking them all off guard and uses the flat of his blade to knock one sound ninja, Dosu, into a tree. He then drops his sword in favor of a club and quickly bashes through them, they are unable to regroup after his suprise attack and powerful assualt. Sasuke and Chiria grab the scrolls they fought over and they walk to Angston, observing all the knocked out and potentially dead combatants that Angston easily dispached. Chiria smiles "You're kind of clunky, for a ninja. It's really odd. But you have your own style and it works." Sasuke chuckles "They may not of saw that coming but there is no reason it was that hard for them to snap to their defenses. Idiots."

Upon completing the second half of the chinuin exams, Sasuke and Chiria went with Kakashi to celebrate. Angston went back home, and so the three went out to eat and then went back to training. Kakashi leans against the tree watching the two spar and he sees how well they keep pace with each other, how flawlessly they counter each attack and how they know each other so well, as one goes for a high attack the other sweeps low. He puts down his book of Makeout Paradise, much to their suprise "I have two suprises for you both. First, I want to teach you a powerful technique of mine. Second, I want you both to spar with me. Two on one. I need to really test you both". They look at each other and nod, bowing slightly to Kakashi and Chiria nods to him. "It would be an honor to spar with our sensei. They both rush at him from two sides and they both form two clones each, overwelming him, but Kakashi leaps back through the trees and as two leap at him he ducks one Sasuke clone and leaps up at a Chiria clone, kicking her in the jaw and the clone poofs into smoke.

Chiria and Sasuke rush in with their two remaining clones and Kakashi fights to keep up with their speed, when Chiria goes to kick him Kakashi dodges and she almost kicks Sasuke who grabs her leg launching her at a tree, which she springboards off of and lands a dropkick to Kakashi's back, knocking him down. Kakashi stands, dusting himself off "That was an impressive show of teamwork and ingenuity. Now to show you my technique." Lightning gathers on his left arm and he holds his left wrist with his right hand as the lightning chirps "This is a technique of my own creation, the Chidori. This powerful attack can carry you forward and vastly increases your running speed. Sadly only those with the sharigans can use it, as you can only aim forward with it and those without a sharigan would not possess the perception to avoid running into a tree." He dashes forward with the Chidori and hits a boulder, obliterating it.

Chiria collapsed in bed and she stretched out, then her dreams took her to Prima. "Alright sage-sensei, what is the first technique you want to teach me?" He stands from his throne slowly and walks around her "It is difficult to master multiple elements. You have shown some degree of mastery over water, lightning and fire." Chiria looks his face over "Question, how can I aquire a third eye? And what kind of diojutsu are you using in your other two eyes?" He narrows his eyes slightly "As I was saying, you have two elements left to master, air and earth. Mastering other elements as you have seen so far require vast amounts of mental disipline, and mastering all elements is incredibly difficult because each element incorporates a different mindset. Each has its own fighting style." Chiria nods and smiles "So you want me to master every element? That should provide quite a challenge." He nods "Then we can focus on Yin Yang techniques."

Hagoromo launches large rectangular slabs of stone at Chiria and she uses her eyes to focus on them, an earthen spire rises up and hits the first one and then she signs lightning fast "Earth Style: Smashing Brick!" Two massive stone slabs suddenly rise from the ground, smashing the next stone brick and forming a wall. She then signs again "Earth Style: Stone Shrapnel!" Her wall explodes and shards fly at Hagoromo and pelt his stone barrier. He smiles "Not bad, but a true master can tap into an ability only some in the village hidden in sand can tap into. I'm of course referring to controlling sand with your chakra." She frowns "Can't be much harder." He shakes his head "No, it takes pinpoint control. Each grain of sand is an individual piece. To move a lake, one must control each drop of water." He draws sand from the rubble of earth and forms it into a ball. "See if you can control the sand."

Months later Chiria stands around with the many genin rank ninja, looking across at Gaara who looks at her in suprise, having remembered killing her. The instructor stands in the middle of the arena "This stage of the chunin exams will be a random draw one on one fight. The winner is determined by knockout or by forfiet. All ninjutsu and weapons allowed. But try not to kill each other. Also, win or lose, if you show yourself to be a very good fighter, you still will be promoted. Alright, let us prepare for the first match. The first match will be Angston Ruikan of Konohagakure versus Chiria Uchiha of Konahagakure." Kakashi looks over at Chiria and Angston in shock "Wow, what a suprising match." Angston stands slowly and stretches "So, teammate versus teammate." He leaps down into the arena as does Chiria. They both bow respectfully to each other and Angston cracks his knuckles and rotates his arm in anticipation.

At the start of the match Chiria quickly rushes at Angston, but he skillfully blocks her every kick and punch attempt. She brings her leg up kicking him in the side but the strike barely phases him, he responds with a right hand hook that knocks her back. He grabs a scroll from his arm and it summons a large hammer. He tosses it in the air, signing quickly "Earth style: Crushing Boulder!" He stomps the ground and from it he summons a massive boulder. He then catches his hammer and spins it like a bo staff effortlessly and slams the head into the boulder sending it rocketing at Chiria who dodges and it flies into the stands at Gaara, Temara and Kankuro. The boulder stops short of hitting Gaara's sand wall and Chiria launches it back at Angston who shatters it into dust. Chiria leaps through the dust and kicks Angston in the face, knocking him clear to the other side of the arena. He stands, wiping blood from his lip and he switches to a double ended spear. Chiria turns on her sharigans and throws shirikens at him and he spins his spear, deflecting all but one that makes it through and stabs him in the chest.

Chiria signs "Fire style: Blast flare!" The fireball she spits from her mouth explodes and flashes brightly, blinding the spectators as well as Angston. Chiria dashes at Angston but his sensory training clicks into place and he hears her footsteps and slashes at her with his spear, but she dodges and kicks him in the stomach. He feels her every strike landing and he bides his time, letting her hit him and as he predicts she will go for a high kick he ducks under and he wields his metal club, uppercutting her across the arena. She stands slowly and signs "Earth style: Smashing Brick!". Angston wields a club in each hand and crosses his arms in front of him. When the stone rises around him to smash him he lashes out with each club, destroying both. She smiles "You are very strong, and fast for someone your size. But I think its about time we end this." Angston nods "I agree. I forfiet." Chiria narrows her eyes "You... forfiet?" Angston nods and she walks to him, poking him in the chest "This fight isn't over bub, we will continue this some other time." The instructor raises her hand in victory.

Chiria and Angston sat next to each other in the stands, when Kakashi walks over "Angston, I spoke to your father. He's extremely proud of how well you handled yourself in that fight." Angston smiles to himself and looks to Chiria "She was going easy on me. Next time I'm hoping she won't be so gentle." Chiria slugs him in the arm "You think you could take me at my best?" He chuckles "I could beat you." Sasuke chuckles "Now now, I honestly think you are getting a bit ahead of yourself Angston. Chiria is alot tougher than you give her credit for." Angston laughs "I'm tough too." Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder "You know I think I'd have a tough time betting on who would win between the three of you. You are all very skilled." They sat and watched the other fights curiously, until Sasuke got called for his match against Yoroi Akado. Sasuke slowly steps into the middle of the arena and looks across at the ninja who's eyes are concealed by his glasses, mouth concealed by a mask. Sasuke gets in a ready stance and Yoroi starts by summoning two clones made of water. Sasuke signs "Lightning style: Grounded Cuircut!" He slams his palm into the ground and the electricity travels across the ground and uses the water clones as a current to fry Yoroi. He collapses and Sasuke gives Chiria a thumbs up. "Thanks." She smiles and Kakashi looks over at her "Did you teach him that technique?" She nods "Yep, pretty nice huh."

"To use elements in tandem with each other allows you to create great attacks." Hagoromo signs "Wind Style: Great Gust!" The wind his hand swipe creates carries to the fire he made a few yards away and once it hits the fire the fire is vastly amplified, like a moving wall of searing flames." Remember, water compliments lightning, air complements fire." She creates a towering wall of water and signs "Lightning Style: Bolt Cannon!" As the lighting ball hits the wall it electrifies the water and creates a wave of lightning. Hagoromo smiles and nods "Impressive. Now I want to teach you some unique techniques only an Uchiha can learn." She smiles "Sounds like fun, what first?" He smiles "So excited. So willful and strong. You have amazing potential as well. You will make a great leader in this new world." She smiles up at him "Thank you sensei, that means alot to me."

"The semi finalist round of the Chunin exams will begin now with our first fight, Chiria Uchiha of Konohakure versus Gaara of Sunagakure." As they assemble in the arena Gaara frowns at her "I am suprised to see you. I'm fairly certain I killed you in our first fight." She shrugs a little "Sorry to disappoint, it didn't take well." His sand hovers around him and at the start of the match Chiria signs "Water Style: Water Barrier!" She creates a wall of water in front of her and his sand lashes out towards her and the wall holds it back. She signs again "Lightning Style: Bolt Cannon!" She fires the ball of electrity into the wall of water and Gaara stares in horror at the electrified wall of water advancing towards him and he becomes completely incased in sand. As the lightning hits his sand shield it crumbles and he simultaneously appears behind Chiria "I'll make sure you don't get back up this time" His sand snakes up her leg but she emits a pulse of lightning energy from her body that causes the sand to disperse and she vanishes right before his eyes, accelerating faster than his eye could track. His sand moves up to defend him but her arm goes through it and her lightning charged hand leaves a gash in Gaara's shoulder. Gaara turns pale, memories welling up of all the emotionally scarring pain he has endured. But this physical pain... it was nothing he had known before. Never before had someone managed to even lay a hand on him. He collapses and there is sudden chaos as the Hokage is taken captive by the Kazekage at the Third Hokage's tower overlooking the exams.

As Kankuro and Temari run to aid their fallen brother Chiria runs towards the top of the tower, where a large barrier has formed but she is suddenly hit by a flying kick. She glares at the young teen in grey pants and shirt with a white sleeveless vest, spiky blonde hair and a leaf village headband with a scratch defacing the leaf. Naruto smirks at her "I missed home so much I thought I might pay a visit to my old village." Chiria frowns "Is that you Naruto? What happened to you?" He smirks "I'm suprised you know my name. No one wanted anything to do with the little troublemaker. The little blonde boy just gets ignored and shunned. Everyone graduates except me. Everyone keeps the secret of my father's death from me and doesn't bother to mention the demon inside me!" As his voice grows so does the chakra sphere he is forming in his hand, clear at first but it starts to take a reddish color and the blue wind chakra merges with the 9 tails chakra. "Demon Rasengan!" He throws the Rasengan which flies at blinding speed towards Chiria and she forms up a barrier of earth but the barrier does little to stop the destructive explosion that takes out her, everyone in the stands and the clone of Naruto whom threw the Rasengan. The real Naruto watches the explosion from the tower while Hiruzen and Orochimaru fought inside the barrier, marveling at how much destruction he had wrought.

Chiria slowly makes it back to her feet, her head swimming and she looks around as medic-nin tend to the wounded feverishly. Chiria coughs up blood and punches the ground in anger and frustration. A medic runs to her "Hold still and let me help you." She pushes her back "Tend to someone else, I can take care of myself." Chira stands and then sits on the steps to the stands, getting in her damaged pouch and pulling out a small tin of salve she made herself, which she spreads on her gash that runs from her chest down to her stomach, close to her belly button, most likely because of the wind nature of the monstrous attack Naruto used. What also disturbed her was his headband, which he had to of gotten off another leaf village ninja. Most likely a recovery team that he eliminated. He was powerful, not afraid to kill, and jinchuriki to an incredibly powerful demon "Was this part of the future you had in mind mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two years since her grandfather died. She took no part in the search for Tsunade but luckily Angston and Sasuke had no problem dealing with Orochimaru, but they barely escaped with their lives when Naruto severely wounded Angston and knocked Sasuke out. It was only when Tsunade attacked Naruto from behind with all her strength that they managed to escape. Chiria, Angston and Sasuke meditate together while Kakashi reads Makeout Waterfall off on his own. Sakura runs over, tackling Sasuke in a hug and breaking the conscentration of the group. Sakura moves Sasuke's hair out of his face "Hey I managed to escape training with Tsunade. Lets go get some ramen." He smiles "I can't" She frowns "Why not?" He smirks "You're on top of me." She stands "Right, right." He stands and strugs "Catch you guys later." Chiria smiles "Have fun you two." They walk off together and Angston stretches "Meditating is fun and all, but boring all the same." "Then allow me to make things interesting." Naruto clones rain down from the trees around them.

Chiria draws her sword on her back, which Angston gave her as a gift. Angston pulls a scroll and the scroll becomes the handle to a sword with a long, curved, thin and razor sharp edge. A clone appears in his other hand just in time for him to cut down the first of Naruto's many clones. Kakashi easily fights back the first couple that rush him but Chiria becomes overwelmed, as the bulk of their attack is focused on her. She fights back a half dozen but one signs and hits her with a point blank blast of wind from his mouth, ironically taking out a few clones in the process. She stands as kunia fly out of the forest, hundreds of them. She uses her sword to deflect them but the internal damage from the wind blast makes it hard for her to keep up, kunia scratch her cheeks, hit her leg and her chest. Then, from the forest emerges Naruto, holding his Demon Rasengan "I didn't forget about you. But after this blasts reduces you to dust, the world will forget you!" He throws it and the blast hits and carries on in a cone shape for many miles behind her, leveling an entire forest.

As the smoke clears, Angston allows the rock armor to fall away from his body, using himself as a shield to protect Chiria. Naruto glares at him and growls "How?!" He shrugs "Between my physique, unnaturally large chakra pool and ability to absorb chakra directly or through physical contact? Knowing all that now are you really that surprised?" Naruto smirks "But you are hurt. Your chakra absorbtion must have it's limits." He grins "I want to test your spine's limits." He dashes at Naruto and the two exchange blows, Angston is soon overwelmed though because without using hand seals Naruto summons 3 clones. Angston manages to kick away one clone and throws another into the third, but when he turns back to Naruto, they lock eyes and Angston sees the eyes of the 9 tails. His wicked grin. Kurama roars and Angston feels true terror and fear. His legs give out under him and his heart siezes up and he collapses from a heart attack. Naruto walks towards Chiria slowly "Your friend is done for. Sasuke has already had a taste of my genjutsu and Sakura is unconscious." "You forgot someone." Kakashi uses his Lightning Cutter to impale Naruto, only to be frustrated that it was yet another clone. He used his Sharingan to look around, not able to pick up a single trace of Naruto for miles, so he runs to Sakura and Sasuke who were ambushed right as they were leaving and gathers all 4 injured children, using his summoning technique to summon ninja dogs to aid him in carrying them back to the village.

Chiria awoke in the hospital, quickly forcing herself to her feet. She shoves the nurse tending to her out of her way "Angston! Is Angston ok?! Where is Sasuke and Sakura?!" Kakashi walks around a corner grabbing her in a hug "It's going to be alright. Sakura was only knocked out, no real damage. Sasuke and Angston pulled through fine, though they needed some genjutsu therapy. Alot of mental damage." She smiles a little "Can I see them?" Kakashi takes her to a room where they sit together playing shogi. "You know Angston, you are suprisingly good at this" Sasuke looks over Angston's shoulder "Chiria, you woke up! Sorry Angston game postponed on account of Chiria waking up." Angston growls "Lucky.." He stands and hugs her "Hey, good to see you up." Sasuke grins "I knew you would pull through. Great timing by the way."

Tsunade shakes her head "This incident is too personal for you. I'm worried about you four chasing down Naruto. I'm turning this over to the ANBU forces." Chiria shakes her head "No. We don't want him killed." Tsunade straightens her shoulders "Are you... insinuating you know something. A coup? A plan to kill Naruto and sieze his nine tailed fox?" Chiria shakes her head "No, its not that..." Tsunade smiles "No, of course not. Because I trust the ANBU forces to protect this village and I will send them after Naruto. You will not be chasing after him. You lack sealing jutsu to supress the 9 tails, you lack battle experience, rank... I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave. I know Orochimaru. He killed the third and is undoubtedly one of the strongest of the many missing-nin. Plus, we believe that Naruto may be growing even stronger. Other jinchuriki have been attacked and have been going missing." Chiria considers this "Can we at least assist the ANBU forces?" Tsunade sighs "Fine"

Danzo looks at the orders and he laughs inwardly, seeing this as the perfect chance. "Finally. Alright, Sai, Tera, come forth." Sai and Tera break away from the small crowd of Root members and they both bow respectfully, speaking in unison "Yes Master Danzo." Danzo stands "We are going on a mission to" he chuckles "recover the missing-nin, Naruto Uzamaki. We will be recovering his body and I shall recover the 9 tailed beast sealed inside him. We will also be accompanied by a ninja cell from the village. Once we reach a specific area, another cell will link up with us and we will eliminate that cell of ninja." Sai and Tera both nod respectfully "Yes sir." Danzo grins "Good"


	4. Chapter 4

Chiria watches Danzo as he leads them through the forest, leaping from tree to tree. He was so bandaged, how could he even be considered for this mission? They reach a large clearing and Danzo turns to Chiria and Kakashi frowns "Lets rest and eat." Kakashi tilts his head a little "Why Danzo, so that we will let our guard down? I know you have this clearing surrounded." Danzo smirks "I wish you weren't here Kakashi, this would go so much smoother without you interferring." Kakashi dodges the kunia that was thrown at the back of his head and catches it, using it to deflect Danzo's sword slash. Chiria leaps up to narrowly avoid being attacked from behind, as Tera slashes at Angston. Angston grabs the sword, breaking it in half, and then he grabs her by the head with his other hand, throwing her into the ground.

Danzo drops back and Chiria turns to Kakashi "You were right." She activates her sharingan and Kakashi pulls his headband up, all four easily holding their own against the Root members, numbering 7 in total minus the unconscious Tera. Angston takes quite a few sword slashes but keeps on fighting like its nothing, his wounds not healing but seem to clot almost instantly to prevent bleeding out. When one of them goes for a thrust mud rises up and his sword becomes stuck in the mud and it leaps up behind him. Angston goes to sign but he is kicked in the head and they try to cut off his head. The sword breaks on his neck and it leaves a small cut, and he kicks the man back and signs "Ground Style: Bottomless Mud Puddle!" The Root member encased in mud is sucked into the ground and Angston turns back to the one he kicked down. "Ready to go to sleep?" He throws a kunia at Angston and he allows it to hit him in the chest "Really? That's your last resort?" The man smirks "Wait until the poison takes effect." Angston picks him up throwing him against a tree and he smirks "If poison effected me. Fools didn't do their homework."

Danzo signs "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" He spins and levels most the forest, the shearing winds reaching Chiria and her team. They walk past the unconscious bodies of the Root members towards Danzo and he smiles "I might as well tell you why I have decided to kill you. I am the best hope for the village. I have made personal sacrifices to get to this point, now I ask that you sacrifice your lives to help me protect the village. Really, I don't need your lives. Just your eyes, young Chiria and Sasuke." Angston steps in front of Chiria "I don't have sharingan but I can see that you are a fool with a god complex. You are a threat to the village and you will only leave this battlefield in spirit." Angston and Danzo both draw swords and Danzo manages to deflect and counter all of Angston's power, but he takes a long slash across the chest when Angston lightens his swings in favor of speed. Angston kicks him back and Danzo falls down but signs and the wind cuts Angston's entire front, blasting him back. Angston pulls out a scroll and from it forms a fan and he smirks "It's a little girly but its a tool all the same." He opens it and swings it at Danzo blasting him back.

Chiria walks to his side "You are wounded. You and Kakashi should head back to Konohagakure." Kakashi walks towards Chiria "You should head back to..." "No Kakashi sensei. If I leave, he will pursue us. We would put the village at risk, and Angston is too wounded to travel alone. Sasuke and I must stay." Kakashi covers back up his sharingan "Be careful. He's incredibly strong and incredibly dangerous." Chiria nods "Make sure Angston is alive when I return." She turns her attention back to Danzo as Kakashi runs off with Angston. Danzo grabs the bandages on his arm and unwraps them to reveal something so appaling, Chiria feels her legs weaken. His hidious right arm has 10 sharigan, each possessing three tomoe. How he aquired these eyes... no, its obvious how he aquired these eyes. Sasuke draws his sword and elbows Chiria "What is the plan?" Chiria shakes her head a little to snap to her senses, drawing her sword as well "We overwelm him and we keep up the offensive. I dont know what he is capable of with those sharingan, but it can't be good."

Danzo signs "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" Chiria uses her sword to cut the air bullets, her sword pulsing with its own wind chakra. Sasuke signs and slams down his hands "Lightning Style: Grounded Circuit" The lightning travels around Chiria and Danzo leaps in the air, and Chiria leaps at the same time. Danzo draws a kunia to deflect her sword but she cuts straight through the kunia and Danzo. She lands on the ground, sheathing her sword as his two halves land on the ground but it fades away and from the top of a cliff he checks his arm then he signs "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" His wave of wind carves a large valley in the earth and they both sign "Fire Style: Towering Blaze!" Sasuke and Chiria spew a towering flame of fire that moves towards Danzo very quickly. Danzo's wind jutsu hits the wall of fire and the fire consumes the wind, but the force of the wind causes the fire to blast back towards Sasuke and Chiria. Chiria creates a small barrier of water to shield Sasuke and herself out of thin air without hand seals. "Why did we think fire was a good idea?!" Sasuke shrugs and when the smoke clears he stares up at Danzo "How did he survive being sliced in half?" Chiria stares at him with her eyes and nods, muttering to herself "One eye on his arm closed. Exactly what I thought. The same technique my sensei taught me." Sasuke looks over at her "What technique did Kakashi teach you that he didn't teach me?" Chira pulls her sword "We need to conserve our strength, but continue to press him. This is going to be a long fight."

Sasuke nods "Do I need Susanoo?!" "No, no. He's not that strong. But we will see. The longer this fight draws out the more desperate he is going to get." Danzo imbues his kunia with wind energy from his mouth, looking down at his right arm and he charges at Chiria and Sasuke. They dodge his slashes and he slashes the wall of earth that Chiria raises. She signs "Earth Style: Stone Shrapnel!" The wall explodes and the shrapnel of rock shreds Danzo apart, and he reappears behind her. He throws shuriken at her back and she snaps around to him, her sword up to guard her from another shuriken and it flies towards her, but the wind element he imbued it with allows it to cut through her sword and her eyes widen, Sasuke watches in horror as it cuts right through her.

Chiria's body fades away and she appears on the cliff overlooking the battlefield. She puts her hands together "Release" The izanagi she placed on herself right when he hit her in the back fades away and her left eye waivers open then closes. Danzo stares up at her "Damn it, you wasted it!" Sasuke goes to cut Danzo in half but he leaps over Sasuke and he signs "Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere!" He blows a large sphere of wind out and Sasuke forms the ribs of susanoo around his front to prevent the sphere from blasting him apart but it manages to crack the ribs of susanoo. Sasuke forms an arm of susanoo to crush Danzo and Chiria leaps down at him as he reforms, he signs as she leaps down at him, checking his arm "Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere!" The sphere blasts her back allowing him to turn his attention to Sasuke. Sasuke drops his susanoo and runs at Danzo, who narrowly avoids all his kicks and punches, kicking Sasuke in the chest and knocking him back. Sasuke signs "Lightning Style: Chidori Senbon!" He fires small senbons made of lightning chakra, which tears apart Danzo. Danzo appears again and looks at his 4 remaining eyes then summons Baku. Sasuke is drawn in towards Baku as Danzo sprints towards Chiria, forming a blade made of air chakra on his kunia and her blade of lightning clashes against his.

Sasuke signs "Fire Style: Fireball!" He spews a fireball into the mouth of Baku seconds before it sucks him in. Sasuke lands on his feet as Baku burns, flailing his trunk and then he disappears in a puff of smoke. Chiria and Danzo trade sword swings, she can tell by his aggression he is getting desperate and she smirks, still possessing a fair amount of her chakra and knowing Sasuke is still possessing plenty of his. As they lock up, chakra throwing sparks as the chakra blades grind against each other suddenly wood bursts out of his right shoulder. The wood pins Chira down and he turns to Sasuke who tries to slash him but Danzo's seal on him activates, paralyzing Sasuke. Danzo puts his hands together "Release" He walks over to Chiria who is pinned defensless and smiles, picking up her sword and he puts it against her throat "Die!" He raises the sword and then stops, looking down to see Sasuke's sword sticking out his chest. But Sasuke was paralyzed. He looks over at Sasuke who is still stuck in place, then he stumbles forward and sees Itachi standing over him, holding Sasuke's sword in his hand. Danzo goes to sign but Itachi's eye opens wide and blood leaks from it "Ameratsu!" The black flames quickly devour Danzo, and Itachi lets the sword drop at his side as Sasuke and Chiria are both released.


End file.
